It's good to be young
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: this story about Ryoma, Sakuno and Kintaro was having fun at the park.


Prince of Tennis Fanfic : It's good to be young

Pair : Ryoma Echizen x Sakuno Ryuzaki

Other Characters : Kintaro Toyama

Genre : Teen / Humour / Friendship

Rate : K+

* * *

><p>Sakuno always late and now she's 20-25 minutes behind schedule. She's running as fast as she can until she<p>

make it though the park's entrance. When she was arrived, she didn't saw Ryoma anywhere in the park. He's probably get his favourite Ponta's soda from the vending machine. She hopefully that he not get angry with her because her fashionably late habit.

Sakuno began cheering her up as she was seated on the bench near the cherry blossom. When she seated there, she looked at her watch and it's already past 11 o'clock. She kinder wondering why did Ryoma take his times for his drink anyway? Should she check it out? She thought so.

When she heading to the vending machine, she did saw Ryoma with a maroon hair boy named Kintaro. It's look like they kinder have a small argument over the soda... maybe...

"Ryoma!" Sakuno called him as Kintaro looked at her with excited.

"Sakuno!" Kintaro smiled.

"Oh! Hi, Kintaro." Sakuno greet to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kintaro asked her.

"That's supposed to be my line?" Sakuno replied.

"Ah! I know you and Koshimae here have a date!" said Kintaro.

"Koshimae?" Sakuno a bit confused.

"He meant me..." said Ryoma with his eyes closed.

"Oh... Wait! You're saying that we were dating?" Sakuno suddenly blushed.

"Yeah! Cause you guys always seem ecah other... So, maybe this time Koshimae asked you out, Sa-ku-no" Kintaro winked.

"Come on! Y-you just teasing me... Ha... Ha... Ha..." Sakuno tries to denied her true feelings toward Ryoma. Seem he's also ignored his ridiculous jokes.

"Ryuzaki, let's go!" said Ryoma.

"Wait! Now I remember! Koshimae, let's battle on tennis! Right here and now!" said Kintaro. As they both can see there was a burning in his eyes.

"No thanks!" Ryoma replied.

"Wait! Oh, come on! Please?" he technically begging to Ryoma, but he kinder ignored right now.

"Ryoma... maybe you should playing with him." said Sakuno.

"Yeah! Even your girlfriend agree, Koshimae!"

"Will you cut it off..." Sakuno continued bushed again.

"Still no..." Ryoma replied with the same answer.

"You meanie!" Kintaro upset with a fish-face. "If you don't want to playing with me, I guess I've to play with Sakuno then."

"What? Me?" Sakuno a bit shock.

"Come on, Sakuno! It's gonna be fun!" Kintaro chuckled as he's holding Sakuno's hands with joy.

"Sure..."

"Fine! I'll play!" Ryoma finally responded and accepted the Kintaro's quest.

"Isn't it okay, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah..." Ryoma only gave her as his answer.

"Let's do this!" Kintaro got fired up.

At the tennis court, the battle between Ryoma vs. Kintaro have just begun. Sakuno only seated on the sideline as she watched them. She a bit excited that she had a chance to see they both playing such random as this. Today he's supposed to teaching her some tennis skills. But... well... Since Ryoma is the types of know about tennis all his life, she don't mind that he's playing with the same lever as he is.

"10-10!" Ryoma announced as he dribbles the ball, tossed and hit to Kintaro court.

A few moments later, the atmosphere became heating up. The score is tied to 15-15. Then, 30-30. But at the end, 40-37. Kintaro completely beaten up by the final score. He's only 2 points short than Ryoma's.

"Ah! You beat me..." Kintaro disappointment.

"Hmph! Told you I beat you..." Ryoma smirked.

"Kintaro, are you okay?" Sakuno asked as she saw he seated on the floor.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm fine, Sakuno! It's your boyfriend that you've to worrying about!" Kintaro chuckled as he's pointing finger at Ryoma.

Sakuno walking over Ryoma as she saw his sweaty face. She helping him as she wiped his sweat with her towel. But what she didn't realize that her face is getting closer to his. Suddenly she blushed again and she turned away. As same with Ryoma. Kintaro only seating there, continued chuckled with those lover birds.


End file.
